


Under your scars

by Mary_zawa



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, M/M, Scars, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_zawa/pseuds/Mary_zawa
Summary: I have told you many times that you are still good-looking. That through the burns I can still see your pretty face. But you shake your head and keep silent.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 6





	Under your scars

Under your scars I pray  
You're like a shooting star in the rain  
You're everything that feels like home to me, yeah  
Under your scars  
I could live inside you time after time  
If you'd only let me live inside of mine  
Live inside of mine  
(Godsmack "Under your scars")

You are sitting in front of the mirror, looking at your face over and over again.

You weren’t burned as badly as you could. You were saved by the gas mask, by the thoughtful arrangement of the bombs, by pure luck.

Your eyes were not hurt. And even the hair has already grown back to the same length as before. But yet, the skin will never become soft and clean again.

The scars start from your forehead, cover the cheek, the neck and a part of your shoulder. You can no longer smile like you used to. You can only grin crookedly with the healthy half of your face. You wear long sleeves. You rarely laugh. You chew on your chocolate and stay silent for hours.

I remember how you staggered into the doorway of our little shelter. You were wearing a gas mask, which was half-melted by fire. Your left shoulder was an entire bloody wound.  
“Failure,” you whispered and fell into my arms.

I had to use all my medical skills to heal you. The secret services were looking for you. We could not go to the hospital.  
Maybe doctors would have made the scars less visible. Alas, everything turned out the way it happened.

You no longer try to style your hair in a perfect bob. The hair is scattered all over your shoulders. Sometimes you comb it in a side parting to hide the scars, but it dangles in front of your eyes and annoys you.

I have told you many times that you are still good-looking. That through the burns I can still see your pretty face. But you shake your head and keep silent.

Kira will pay for everything. I'm not afraid to die for this. Let the bullets pierce me through – I will take death for granted if it helps your mission.

You have always been my star, Mihael. A shooting star that leaves a trail of fire. I've always followed this trail.

You are the explosion and the silence after it. You are plans and venture. You are chocolate in a shiny wrapper.

Next to you, it’s all right to be the second one.

Few years ago you ran away not to endanger me. You wanted to save my life - but without you there is no life for me.

I found you. I found you, Mihael, no matter how skillfully you were hiding. I won't let you go anymore. Even if you end up in hell - well, I'm ready to burn there with you.


End file.
